Vince and Shel
by Luvl12
Summary: Vince and Shel are starting to notice each other. And when Vince saves Shel's life, their relationship really kicks off. Note: I copied and pasted this from my Wattpad account.
1. Chapter 1

The group I was with was standing outisde of a Pitstop when an RV pulled up. We all drew our guns. We would be ready something was actually about to go down. After a few minutes two girls stepped out. They looked harmless so we put our guns down.

The older of the two girls came close and asked if anyone was there. We said no and they looked like a weight was lifted off their shoulders. "Why?" Asked Russell. "There was this guy here, and he was looking for us." The older girl said. "Well some names would be nice." Bonnie said. The older girl looked a little embarassed and said, "I'm Shel and she is Becca." The girl named Becca waved. I smiled. She reminded me of my little brother when he was young.

After we finished teling all of our names, I walked up to Shel and held out my hand. She looked a little nervous. "Its called a hand-shake." I said. Shel laughed and said she knew what it was. After we shared a laugh she took my hand and shook it.


	2. Chapter 2

We gave Shel and Becca enough gas to get them back to our camp sight. I hopped in to tell them where to go.

When we got there they helped us out a lot. They even offered to help look for food in the woods. I took Shel with while Becca had to stay behind to help Bonnie. Becca didn't like it, but we weren't going to risk a child's life.

As we started to walk she told me that it was good to be in a stable place. I nodded. "Hey look!" She said. We saw some wild berries growing on a bush. We quickly picked as many as we could carry. This would last for about a week. But at that moment it felt like a lifetime.

Back at camp we had soup for dinner that night. Tomorrow we were going to cook some of the berries, but right now we didn't have time. "So we told you guys our past, so what's yours?" Shel asked. Bonnie told them about her drug problems, Russell talked about how he met Nate and about Steve, and Wyatt explained how he lost Eddie. When it got to me I choked up. It was different with a child around. "Vince?" Becca asked.

"I was on my way to prison," I said blankly. Becca had her mouth a gap. Shel looked a little shocked, and asked, "For what?" "I killed some guy that was hurting my brother." I said. Becca still looked nervous but Shel looked almost calm. "Well I guess what you did before this doesn't really matter, and that might come in handy." She said. I laughed a little. This might actually not be a train wreck.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early morning and Shel and I were to go out hunting. We went early so Becca wouldn't protest.

We were walking around with no luck when Shel asked, "You said you left with someone off the bus, where is he now?" "Well, I picked the wrong guy because after less than a week he left me." I said. She looked down and nodded. After a few more minutes she asked, "Why did he leave?" I shrugged and said, "The guy was a flake from the beginning, but the other guy went to jail for touching a girl." Shel nodded. She had a little sister so she could understand my choice.

After about two hours we have up and started heading back. On the way back though we saw this group of six people. We crouched down behind a tree. "What do we do?" Shel asked. "Wait them out." I said. She nodded. I could barely her them, but the one thing I kept on hearing the name 'Steve'. It got me worried that this was the same Steve that Russell ran away from.

Suddenly they started to move away. It was odd because they looked like they were scared. Like something was going to get them. Shel broke me out of my train of thought by tapping me on my shoulder. I turned around and what I saw made me gasp. Ten walkers were heading our way.

"Come on!" Shel yelled, as she took my hand and ran. We ran towards the Pitstop. We were almost there when Shel tripped. I turned around and saw a walker grab her foot. "Shel!" I yelled. She screamed as the walker got on top of her. I had to act fast or she wouldn't survive.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe it. If I were to shoot no promise I would hit the walker. I sighed and told myself I would have to try.

I aimed the sight. I took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. The walker went limp. Shel pushed it off and towards me. The other walkers were gaining. We entered the building and blocked the doors. Te windows were already blocked the most they were ever going to be.

We sat in silence until Shel said, "Thank you Vince." "It was nothing." I said. Shel got closer. She looked really tired. I knew we were going to be here a while, so I said, "You can sleep on my shoulder if you want." Shel smiled and in a few minutes was out cold. Since I didn't know how long we would be here I decided to take a nap too.

I was waken by Russell. "How did you guys find us?" I asked. "Not that hard, Vince." He said. I smiled. "So what happened?!" Becca asked, annoyed. "We got chased down by walkers." Shel said. "Vince also saved my life!" Shel added, smiling shyly. As we were walking back I pulled Russell to the side and told him I thought I saw Steve and his group. Russell looked down. "Well, we just have to stay out of their way." He said. I nodded. That was really all we could do if they were as strong as he said they were.


	5. Chapter 5

I had the first watch duty. For protection reasons we put the fire out. A flashlight was my only source of light. Every few hours we switch so we can function in the morning. Well when Becca came out it confused me.

"My watch just started, besides no offense but your just a kid." I said. She punched me in my arm and sat down. "Shel said you saved her." She said. I nodded. I was thinking I kinda had to. "I'm not an idiot. I know she fell asleep on your shoulder," she said, making it sound like I did something wrong. She looked for a minute before she asked, "Do you like Shel? Like more than a friend?"

That question took me by surprise. To be honest I didn't think it was her business or that it mattered. "Why do you care?" I asked, sounding a little cross. She clenched her fist till the knuckle turned white. "I care because I don't want my sister getting heart broken! You know she likes YOU right?!" She exploded at me. I could fell my face getting hot. How was I suppose to tell if I liked someone after just a few days? I didn't want to lie to her so I told her, "I don't know."

She let out huff and stood up. "At least your honest." And with that she left.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Russell and Wyatt went out to look for supplies. Oddly Bonnie took Becca to some lake. "Why can't we go?" Shel asked. "It's a very small lake." Bonnie said. With that they left.

Shel laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Becca set this up." She said. I face palmed. I should have known. Shel laughed again. We sat in awkward silence for a while. "So...how much younger are you and your sister?" I asked. "What?!" Shel asked. I looked away. I was never really smooth with the ladies. Shel smirked and said, "Not the best conversation starter in the world, Vince. And if you must know I'm 12 years older than her." "So any unorthodox question you want to ask?" I said. Shel laughed and said, "Well, what type of Asian are you?" I looked around and said, "Let me whisper it to because I know this girl that wants to know the same answer but I never tell her." She nodded and I whispered it to her.

We talked until they got back. "Well you two look nice." Bonnie said. We both smiled. We were holding hands and Shel was leaning on my shoulder. Becca looked a little sad.

Later that night during my shift Becca came out again. "Hey!" I said. She waved. She looked upset. "What's wrong?" I asked. At this she started to full out cry. "Please don't break my sisters heart!" She wailed. I looked at her as she sobbed next to me. I realized that her sister really liked me, and Becca was just trying to protect her. "Becca I do love your sister." She looked up at me and smiled. She hugged me around the neck and said, "Thank you, Vince." And with that she went back to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day it was raining. We stayed in the cars we had. The RV could hold about three people so Shel, Becca, and I stayed in it. The others stayed in Wyatt's car. It was getting late so soon we had to get some food.

"I'll go." Said Shel. "You don't have to." Becca and I protested. Shel laughed and said she had to prove her worth. We knew we weren't going to get through to her so we let her go.

Not five minutes she had stepped out we heard her scream. I bolted out the door. She had been shot in the arm and a guy in sunglasses was pulling on her arm. I looked over at Wyatt's car. Two people with AK-47's were guarding the doors. This had to be Steve and his group. "Where's Russell?!" He yelled. Shel cried as he pulled on her bleeding arm. "Let her go!" I yelled. He turned to me and smiled. "This your lady, little man?" He asked.

He let out a laugh and said she could do better. That made my anger boil. I lunged at him. I was able to tackle him to the ground. Suddenly I was yanked off and basically thrown aside. "Get the girl!" He yelled. I came to my senses and saw Shel having her hands bound. When Steve saw I had come to he walked over to me and said, "We'll take good care of her." And with that hit me in the side of the head with the butt of his AK.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up everyone was around in a circle. They were making a plan.

"Where are they?!" I yelled. Russell sighed. Becca started to cry. "Please tell me." I pleaded. "We don't know," was all Russell said. We had no idea where to look, and they could kill her at any moment. Suddenly Bonnie spoke up and said, "Russell, you were with them, what do think they would do now?" Russell looked hard at the ground. He was thinking really hard. Finally he let out a huff and said, "Well we never took a hostage, but if I had to guess he would be at that Pitstop." I stood up and said, "Then we go at dawn." Everyone nodded.

When night time came I was about take my shift when Russell told me, "Get some sleep. You look like you need it." The look in his eyes told me if I protested he would make sure I slept. So I just nodded. And went to bed.

About an hour later I was being shaken awake by Becca. "Jesus! What is it?!" I snapped. She looked down and said, "Will you slept in the RV?" "WHAT?! Do you know how bad that would look?" I told her. She gave me look and told me I could sleep in one of the seats. When I asked why she told me because Shel wasn't there. I sighed and finally agreed.

When she opened the door she pointed to a seat and threw me a pillow and an extra blanket. Before she went to sleep she said, "Thanks Vince." I smiled and told her, "No problem.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up before everyone. I couldn't bare Shel not being there. Before I left I wrote a note saying what I had planned on doing.

When I got near Gil's Pitstop I saw I e of the people from yesterday. It was just a girl Russell's age. Hopefully I could convince her I wasn't a threat. "Hey!" I yelled. When she heard my voice she pointed the gun straight at my chest. "Don't move!" She yelled back. She was about to blow a whistle when I tackled her to the ground. We struggled over the gun. When I finally wrestled it away and pinned her down I asked, "Where is Shel?" I asked it as calmly as I could. She spit on my face.

I was about to ask again when I was pulled off of her. "Get away, from my daughter!" Her father yelled. I realized I still had a gun in my hand and I shot him. I shot him in the knee. He fell to the ground. "Dad!" The girl shouted. I used this distraction to sneak in.

I jumped over the fence and ran inside. Surprisingly Shel was right there in the front. Her hand tied behind her back. I realized this was a set up. It was too late when I turned around and a stool was brought down on my head. The last thing I remember seeing before I blacked out was Shel crying.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke groggy. I heard yelling in the background. Then gunshots. I shot up. Sadly I didn't realize my hands where tied up on a table leg. "Shel?" I crooked. I heard a muffled cry. I looked around. The sun was setting so the room had an orange glow.

"Hello!" Said a sing-song voice. I looked around and saw Steve, in his sunglasses. "Let her go..." I groaned. He laughed and went over to her. He slowly removed the tape, making it as painful as possible. I could the heat coming off me. When he was done he through the tape aside and asked, "Now where is your group hiding now?" I looked at him confused. He came and kidnapped Shel from our group, and now he ask where we are?

He saw my confusion and said, "After you came to find her they must have left." I felt a little angry but still understood why they left. And I knew exactly where they went. Steve could see that I knew and said, "Tell me!" I shook my head. This angered him so he kicked me in the gut. Shel cried and shouted, "Don't tell him anything, Vince!" Steve sneered and slapped her. I shot up again and yelled, "Don't you touch her!" Even though I was taped to the table leg I knew I almost stood up and broke the tape.

Steve saw that I was getting angry and laughed. He turned her face around to show more bruises. I was breathing hard. He was hurting her. And I couldn't do anything about it. "You remember what I said about her?" He asked. I knew he was toying with us. Why I didn't know. I shook my head. "I said she could do better." And with that he turned her face towards him and kissed her. It was probably only a few seconds but it felt like forever.

When he was done and pulled away Shel looked horrified. Steve looked please. My anger finally snapped. I jumped up like a rocket. I heard the tape rip. He had an amused smile on his face. He came strolled over to me and started to kick me. Shel was crying and Steve was laughing like a crazy man. Suddenly the girl I saw outside came in. "Steve! We need you outside!" She said. Steve looked at her a little annoyed but went outside.

But before he left he whispered in my ear, "Don't worry I'll take good care of her." And with that knocked me out again.


	11. Chapter 11

I was awaken by a terrified scream. My vision was blurry from being head in the head too many times so all I could make out was someone being thrown on a table. The screams soon turned into begging. I realized it was Shel. She was screaming, "Please stop!" And "Get off of me!" I had a bad feeling that Steve was going to do something.

I heard a ripping sound and Shel's screams turned more into sobs. I knew I had to do something but I couldn't. I did the only thing I knew I could do; make my presence known.

I let out a growl/moan. My vision was starting get better so I could see Steve getting up off Shel and coming near me. When Steve got up Shel scrambled to cover herself. He had ripped open her button up shirt. When he got to me he smirked. "If you really want her than you'll fight for her." He said. I nodded. He smiled and undid the duck tape. "Alright, little man, hit me with your best shot." He got in a fake fighting stance.

I was so angry. So mad. I put that all in one punch. There was a small crack sound when I hit him. Two of his teeth feel out when he hit the ground. I picked up his gun. Then I shot him. For a long time it was just that gunshot that hung in the air. When Shel got off the table she came over and hugged me. Then broke down crying on my shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

Shel told me what happened after I was knocked out. Everyone from our group had tried to storm the Pitstop but that didn't work and Steve sent all but one of his men to go out looking for them. When he came back he started harassing Shel. She yelled at him but he didn't stop until I woke up. Shel was glad I woke up when I did. When she finished telling me what happened I realized she was all curled up on me. I knew it was now or never.

"Shel, I love you." I said. She didn't move from me just looked up. A smiled formed on her lips. She sighed and snuggled closer. She laid her head on my chest and said, "I do to."

We stayed like that until we heard Steve's men return. We quickly went out through the back exit and jumped the fence. We ran to the our usual campsite and Shel asked, "Do we wait here?" I shook my head. I told her we would have to find them. She nodded and said, "I just want Becca back." Before we left to look for them Shel changed shirts. After that we were off.

When the trees started to get thicker Shel started to get uneasy. When the sound of rushing water came Shel stopped completely. "What if we get lost?" She asked, nervously. "I promise we won't." I assured her. In truth we had practice going to this secret spot a lot. Just never with Becca and Shel. We did with Bonnie maybe four times. We continued till we saw the river. Then we slowly went along the bank until we made it to a cave. "Is this it?" She asked. I nodded. I called in and everyone came out. When Becca saw Shel she nearly tackled her into a hug.

"What happened?!" Bonnie asked. I told them what happened when I got there and about Steve. I left out the part about Steve ripping Shel's shirt and throwing her on the counter. When we got back to camp we ate and went to bed. I had watch duty. About an hour in Shel came out and sat with me. She curled up to me and sighed. I held her in my arms. She fell asleep there.


	13. Chapter 13

Shel and I became an actual couple. At first it was under wraps but you can't kept something like that hidden for long. Becca knew all a long and that's how we assumed it got around.

About 400 days after the outbreak a woman pulled up in a car. She told us she was from this community that took in survivors if they could pull their own weight. I was the first to agree. Wyatt was next then Bonnie. Shel and Becca were worried about Roman. I knew if they didn't go I wouldn't go. Finally they agreed and so did Russell. The woman named Tavia smiled.

"Alright I can take three more in my car, who will it be?" That was obvious. We got out supplies together and put them in our respected cars. Before we got in Tavia's Shel whispered something to Becca. Becca smiled and nodded. "What?" I asked. Shel smiled and said, "I asked Becca to sit up front." I smiled and nodded. While Becca jumped in the front, asking Tavia all about the place, me and Shel snuggled up in the back. Before we even got two miles down the road she was fast asleep. I followed suite.


End file.
